1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display devices, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device which can improve a charge rate to pixels.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As the liquid crystal display device becomes larger, lengths of gate lines and data lines of the liquid crystal display device increase relatively. As the length of the data line becomes the longer, increasing resistance and capacitance of the data line to make a portion of the data line far from an output terminal of a data driver to receive a pixel voltage with relatively great distortion compared to other portion, the charge rate of the pixel connected to the data line portion can not, but become poor, thereby making a picture quality poor.